Notícias Urgentes
by Vampira Black
Summary: Hum... será que um novo sentimento pode surgir em uma semana?
1. Chapter 1

"Notícias Urgentes"

Autora : Vampira Black

Gênero : Comédia Romântica

Capitulos: 1 - 2 - 3

OBS: Está é uma obra de ficção feita pela minha pessoa sem nenhum fim lucrativo, alguns personagens são de nossa queridissima autora J.K. e alguns são meus. Não quero ganhar uma grana extra e muito menos denegrir a imagem de meus queridissimos marotos.

É uma shortfic básica porque estou lendo muito mangá e vendo muito anime, então acabei tendo essa idéia, para não deixar escapar escrevi logo tem apenas 3 capítulos minúsculos, mas aiunda assim espero que gostem!

Capítulo 1: Artigos podem dar muita dor de cabeça

Pegou sua pena e começou a escrever animadamente, Agnes a editora do jornal basicamente a odiava desde que havia sido escolhida a jornalista do ano pela professora MacGonagall, então desde este dia fatídico nunca mais receberá um assunto interessante para elaborar um artigo, está certo que este não era grandes coisas, mas era muito melhor que falar sobre as cortinas do dormitório feminino. Também não tinha muito conhecimento sobre ele, mas poderia escrever o que simplesmente achava.  
Já era tarde da noite quando acabará de escrever, leu tudo que havia escrito corrigiu alguns erros de português, mas ficou bastante feliz com o resultado, conseguiu passar tudo o que sabia e achava sobre ele, correu até a sala de jornalismo, sabia que Agnes estaria lá, já que não tinha nada melhor o que fazer mesmo.

- Acabei! - falou animada balançando o pergaminho.

- Já? Olha se continuar fazendo as coisas correndo desse jeito nunca vai se tornar uma jornalista.

- Oras Agnes já te falei que isso é só um passatempo pra mim... - falou já ansiosa para que a outra lesse o artigo.

- Já falei para você me chamar de editora. Mas vamos ler isso...

Algum tempo depois...

- É acho que dá para utilizar. Vamos colocar para rodar hoje e amanhã se estiver tudo bem começamos a distibuir... - Agnes falou suspirando.

- Ótimo!

Lily falou animada aquele fora o maior elogio que recebera de Agnes desde que começara a escrever para o jornal, a verdade era que havia sido designada pela professora MacGonagall para trabalhar na seção "Fale sobre", que era sonho de consumo de qualquer jornalista, já que ali poderiam falar tudo o que pensavam, mas para infelicidade de todo o grupo do jornal uma garota que nunca nem ao menos se interessou foi colocada nesta posição e o pior não dava o menor valor a isso.

- Lily! Até que enfim você subiu! Pensei que ia ficar enfianda na biblioteca a noite inteira! - falou se levantando da cama.

- Oras Nicoll não exagere, eu só me empolguei um pouquinho, fazia tempo que não me mandavam escrever sobre um objeto inanimado... Obviamente eu não me interesso muito sobre o assunto, mas acho que ficou legal. - falou soltando o cabelo de seu rabo de cavalo.

- Hum e sobre o que é agora?

- Você vai descobrir amanhã de manhã. - falou dando língua para amiga.

- Ah então vai dormir sua chata, a 1º aula é de poções. - falou se deitando novamente e ignorando o boa noite da amiga.

- Nossa que amavel... - Lily falou cansada,mudou de roupa e dormiu.

Desceu as escadas animado, este parecia um ótimo dia para paquerar e aprontar todas com o Sebosão. Ao abrir a porta do salão comunal deu de cara com um garoto de óculos distribuindo o jornal de Hogwarts, seguiu em frente sem nem mesmo olhar para a cara dele e foi feliz e saltitante para o salão principal sem perceber os olhares e comentários a sua volta.

- Bom dia crianças... - falou animado se sentando.

- Hum bom dia... - Pedro falou se encolhendo todo.

- O que houve?

- Pontas você leu o jornal da escola? - Remus perguntou sério.

- Quem lê essa porcaria?

- Aparentemente toda a escola. - Sirius comentou rindo.

- E o que tem de tão interessante?

- Essa semana? Mais exatamente...

- Você!

- Eu? Me da isso aqui então finalmente esse jornal está melhorando...

"Fale sobre: James Potter

Olá novamente pessoal, finalmente tomaram tino e viram que eu não tenho a mínima idéia sobre comno são feitas e escolhidas cortinas e decidiram que era melhor eu falar sobre algo que anda e pensa!

Bem pelo menos eu acho que sim! Fiquei surpresa quando peguei o assunto dessa semana afinal o que eu poderia fala sobre: James Potter? Nunca nem ao menos conversei com ele, mal sai um bom dia... Mas juro que fiz o melhor que pude e coloquei aqui tudo que acho sobre ele.

Primeiramente o acho um tantinho arrogante, bem não tinha como não achar, afinal estudei com ele por seis anos inteiro e dúvido que ele saib qual o meu nome e não considero isso burrice apenas falta de consideração. Mas parece fazer muito sucesso entre as garotas lindas, belas, esbeltas e que geralmente se acham melhores que o mundo e que tudo são voltados para elas.

Mas espera ai estamos aqui para falar sobre James Potter e não as garotas que ele "cata", voltando ele parece ser um ótimo aluno, é inteligente e sagaz o suficiente para puxar o saco do professor Slug o que lhe garante grandes notas e bons pontos para Grifinória!

É um ótimo artilheiro vamos adimitir se não fosse ele não teriamos uma bela taça com nome da grifinória este ano, só que ele não joga sozinho então temos que torcer para todos os jogadorese não um só como acontece a maioria das vezes...

Falando em taças não podemos deixar de esquecer que devemos sempre agradecer a ele, pois sem ele e seu grupo de amigos que autdenominam como "marotos", não teriamos as taças tão limpas de tanto que eles pegam detenção.

Ta bem vou tentar inúmerar as qualidades dele, antes que as fãs me matem, por que sim ele tem fãs, um número muito considerável que sempre aparecem no jornal pedindo que coloquem postêrs dele e dos marotos ( por favor parem com isso depois minha editora desconta tudo em mim...), vamos lá James Potter é:

1 - Inteligente - já dito acima.

2- Bonito - eu não sei ao certo, mas esse cara tem que ter alguma coisa de bom para atrair tanta garota certo?

3- Simpático - quando quer, geralmente na frente dos professores.

4 - Boa memória - é muito nome para decorar cruzes!

Está certo este é um dos menores artigos que eu já fiz, mas acho que consegui explicar bem o que acho ou penso sobre James Potter, é um rapaz namorador, com uma aparência legal e que consegue tirar vantagem de muitas coisas!

Sapos de Chocolate para todo mundo!

Até a próxima edição!"

- James?

- James você está bem cara?

- Quem é essa pessoa?

- O que?

- Que é que escreveu estas merdas sobre mim?

- Merda? Eu achei palavras tão sinceras!

- Vopcê acha que eu sopu um mulherendo, egoista,aproveitador?

- Ela colocou em palavras mais bonitas...

- Ela? Qual o nome da garota.

- Então a Lily acertou mesmo, você nem sabeque ela existi.

- Lily quem é Lily?

- Lilyan Evans a ruiva que estuda conosco a seis anos. - Remus explicou sem acreditar.

- E lá foi ele... - Sirius devagou sm se importar vendo o amigo sair do salão comunal - Não sei por que ficar tão bravo... Ela não mentiu em nada.

James subiu irado as escadas, caçou o mapa do maroto e pois se a procurar Lilyan Evans por todos os cantos, até que viu uma figurinha de cabelos vermelhos no vestiário do time de quadribol, nem ao menos se perguntou o que a garota estava fazendo lá apenas saiu bufando ao seu encontro.

- Ei vo... - James falou, mas as palavras morreram em sua boca, viu a garota de cabeçlos ruivos com as costas nuas.

- Opa desculpa... - falou sem jeito enfiando uma blusa - Há parece que me descobriram foi mal... - disse enrolando os cabelos e recolhendo sua ropupa.

- Me me me desculpe por entrar assim...

- Sem problemas... - Lily falou simpaticamente colocando a blusa - Desculpe estar usando o vestiário, mas o banheiro lá de cima estava simplesmente nojento. - falou calmamente recolhendo sua roupas.

- Desculpas... - Era a única coisa que James condseguia murmurar, nunca havia pensado em entrar no vestiário do time de quadribol e encontrar um garota com as costas nuas, com lindos cabelos ruivos caidos comno ondas em suas costas no meio da tarde.

- Eu é que não deveria usar o vestiário do time para tomar banho e sem contar que você não viu nada né!?? - perguntou risonha.

- Claro que não!

- Então pronto.

Lily estava tão feliz que nem ao menos percebeu a cara de susto do garoto e só então se lembrou que aquele era James Potter então deu seu melhor sorriso, afinal graças a ele havia ganho algum assunto novo para comentar e sem contar que nunca antes ou atpe mesmo depois teria uma oportunidade dessas conversar com o garoto mais popular de Hogwarts, com certeza ele devia ser bom em alguma coisa para ter tanta gente em volta dele.

- Bem obrigada.

- Hum você é Lilyan Evans? - perguntou levemente vermelho.

- Oh sabe o meu nome? Nossa isso é uma descoberta, deveria ter posto isso no jornal, mas agora fazer o que né!?

- Jornal! - James falou agora realmente vermelho.

- Isso eu escrevo para um.

- Não é isso, sua tonta! O que deu na sua cabeça para escrever aquelas barbaridades sobre mim?

- Barbaridades? Do que você está falando? - Lily perguntou com sua boca murchando, agora ele não parecia mais aquele garoto envergonhado e sim enfurecido.

- Sobre o artigo que você falou sobre mim!

- Ah então você leu que ótimo! E o que achou? - perguntou interessada.

- O que eu achei? Uma completa merda!

- Por que?

- Porque? Porque você definiu um cara totalmente diferente de James Potter não sou tão megalomaníaco assim!

- Ah está dizendo que eu fiz um arranhão em sua reputação? Realmente peço minhas sinceras desculpas não era o que eu queria dizer. - Lily falou sinceramente.

- Sei e agora o que você vai fazer para se redimir?

- Eu?

- Exatamente já que por sua culpa as garotas estão me olhando como se eu fosse um tarado!

- Nossa... Mas o que eu posso fazer por você?

- Faça um outro artigo dizendo a verdade ora essa!

- Eu não posso.

- E por que não?

- Por que eu não sei o que falar sobre você. Sinto muito.

- Não sinta! Vamos já sei em quanto tempo sai um jornal novo?

- Só daqui a uma semana. Por que?

- Pois nessa semana, você só vai andar comigo e ai sim você vai conhecer o verdadeiro James Potter. - falou com raiva.

- Mas eu tenho mais o que fazer! - Lily resmungou enquanto prendia os cabelos ruivos.

- Bem quem arranhou a minha imagem foi você não? - perguntou dando seu melhor sorriso.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Olá meus leitores devem estar perguntando ué cadê Festa Dos Cisnes? Não se preocupem vou postar direitinho, mas só amanhã... acontece que eu tive uma idéia curtinha e decidi fazer essa shortfic e não tinha como eu colocar como bônus, se não a história ia ficar muito confusa já que aqui eles estão no sétimo ano. É curtinha e fraquinha, mas espero que gostem! Amanhã também posto o 2º capítulo.

Beijos

Vampira Black

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0° 


	2. Novos pensamentos

Capítulo 2: Novos pensamentos

- Nossa como você demora! - James resmungou assim que avistou a garota descendo as escadas bocejando.

- Está falando comigo? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Sua burra! Esqueceu do que conversamos ontem? - falou sem acreditar na garota.

- Ah é tenho que comprovar que você é um rapaz legal, mas não da para ser depois não? É que eu quero tomar café da manhã. - falou coçando a cabeça.

- Mas você vai tomar café, só que junto comigo. - James falou tranquilamente.

- O que?

James pegou em sua mão e saiu a puxando para fora do salão comunal, pois viu que se dependesse da garota ficariam prostrados no meio do salão comunal a manhã inteira, enquanto isso Lily sentia vários olhos em suas costas, com certeza eram as fãs do James querendo lhe matar, enfiar uma faquinha com gosto, um feitiço proibido e coisas do gênero, ao andar com ele não podia deixar de sentir um frio na espinha como se algo de errado fosse acontecer a qualquer momento.

- Hum... Posso falar com você um instante? - Lily perguntou parando e se soltando do garoto.

- Tem jeito?

- Olha só não sei se você reparou, mas eu sou muito sincera, claramente não gosto de mentirinhas piedosas nem nada disso...

- Pois é consegui reparar isso nas palavras gentis que usou para se referir a mim.

- Quero deixar as coisas bem claras com você. Acho você muito bonito e parece ser simpático e gentil quando quer. E o jeito que você ficou vermelho ontem me prova que eu realmente posso confiar em você, por que se fosse outro garoto poderia tentar fazer alguma coisa comigo não é verdade?

- Sim... - James falou abaixando o rosto afinal os pensamentos que ele teve de noite não eram nada limpos. - E dai?

- Dai que sendo você isso tudo, ainda devo lembrar que eu não tenho nenhum laço de amizade com você, para falar a verdade nunca nem ao menos conversando se formos tirar o episódio de ontem. E então eu não acho muito comum essa idéia que você teve e...

- Lilyan você falou que é muito sincera e coisa e tal, mas você está enrolando e eu quero tomar café da manhã antes da aula.

- Eu não quero andar com você. - falou rapidamente.

- Você não tem escolha. - James falou mais rápido ainda.

- Espera é sério, seu fã clube vai querer me matar!

- Pode ficar calma, não vou deixar que façam nada com você. - falou a encarando e sentiu um novo arrepio na espinha, mas com certeza dessa vez não era de medo.

- Mas não é só isso! - falou vermelha vendo o garoto caminhar calmamente na sua frente.

- O que é agora? - perguntou impaciente.

- Olha não sou que escolho o tema sobre qual eu vou escrever e sim a editora!

- E quem é a editora?

- A Agnes... - falou suspirando.

- Agnes do sétimo ano da Corvinal?

- Exatamente.

- Deixa comigo, agora vamos você não estava com fome? - falou sorrindo.

- Hum só mais coisinha...

- O que é agora?

- Já que vamos passar essa semana juntos, será que poderia me chamar de Lily?

- Então LILY que tal irmos comer logo?

- Tá! - falou sorridente e James seniu seu coração disparar.

Entraram no salão principal e nessa hora mais olhos atravessaram Lily, podia ouvir alguns múmurios do tipo "coitadinha ela é tão legal...", "olha mais uma garota do Potter", entretanto o mais famoso era "Ah eu vou matar essa garota", mas não sabia por que confiava nele e sabia que se ele disse que nada iria lhe acontecer então nada ira acontecer, sem contar que até que sabia se defender muito bem sozinha.  
Passou por Nicoll que estava com a boca literalmente aberta e deu um tchauzinho para amiga, esta por sua vez quase enfiou a cara na tigela, provavelmente ela iria lhe perturbar por horas para saber o que estava fazendo com James Potter, mas sabia que se fizesse isso agora implicaria chegar perto de Sirius Black.

- Lily esses são meus amigos Sirius, Remus e Pedro. - James falou com toda a educação que raramente usava.

- Nós já nos conhecemos. - Lily falou.

- Como?

- Pontas nós estudamos juntos a 6 anos como não iriamos nos conhecer? - Remus perguntou com vontade de rir.

- Eu não a conhecia!

- Você é um caso a parte Pontas, você só conhece quem te interessa. - Sirius falou;

- Lily por favor apague essa informação mentirosa da sua memória. - James pediu.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? - Pedro perguntou confuso.

- O James não gostou do artigo que eu fiz sobre ele e pediu que eu passasse esta semana o acompanhando para fazer as devidas retificações no artigo.

- Isso quer dizer que ele esta te forçando a andar com ele, para tentar passar para você uma pessoa que ele não é, para pegar mais garotinhas? - Sirius perguntou sério.

- Basicamente isso. - Lily concluiu.

- Interessante. - Sirius falou sorridente. - Bem podemos ajudar muito na sua pesquisa Lily! Sabemos tudo sobre o James!

- Ela dispensa a ajuda de vocês! - James falou rapidamente não gostando do rumo que as coisas iam tomando.

- Não dispenso não vai ser ótimo escrever como você é um bom amigo ou como eles te aturam.

- Acho que podemos falar mais sobre a parte como nós o aturamos. - Remus falou sério.

- Com licença, acho melhor nós dois conversarmos em outro lugar... - James falou arrastando a garota.

- Não senhor, agora vamos contar todos os seus podres Pontas! - Sirius falou puxando Lily de volta que ria feliz.

Meia hora depois se levantavam rapidamente para não chegarem atrasados a aula de poções...

- Hum me desculpe se estou te forçando a passar por isso... - falou apontando para os amigos que iam na frente.

- Não tem problema para dizer a verdade tirando algumas ameaças de morte até que está sendo bem divertido, para falar a verdade é ótimo ser sua amiga James. - falou sorrindo.

- Devo dizer que você também é uma pessoa legal.

Lily corou ao ouvir essas palavras, nunca imaginara que o James Potter acharia uma pessoa como ela legal, mas definitivamente não poderia esquecer que isso só duraria por esta semana e que provavelmente na próxima terça feira, ele nem mesmo olharia em sua cara ou lembraria de seu nome, afinal aquilo era somente para "limpar" seu nome para as garotas da escola, mas realmnte não se preocupava com isso agora.

- Suponho que em sala de aula eu não precise ficar perto de você né. - Lily falou esperançosa.

- Bem iria ser bom para você ver como sou um bom estudante.

- James sempre fomos da mesma turma, eu sei que você é inteligente.

- As vezes eu adoro a sua sinceridade.

- Por que só as vezes?

- Porque as vezes ela me humilha um tantinho assim.

- Se estou sendo sincera é sinal de que a culpa não é minha. - falou sorrindo e James ficou encantado.

- Você é linda. - James falou olhando em seus olhos.

- Bem acho que devo agradecer aos meus pais. - falou corada - Então vamos?

- É claro. - falou com vontade de rir da cara da menina.

James se sentou ao lado de Sirius, enquanto observava Lily correr para se sentar ao lado de Nicoll uma ex namorada de Sirius, não podia negar achava a garota muito interessante, e ainda por cima era linda e com um corpo escultural, como nunca havia prestado atenção nela antes? Se perguntava sem parar, mas Sirius fez o favor de lhe tirar de seu transe.

- Pontas por que você ta fazendo isso com a gatinha? Fala a verdade. - Sirius perguntou vendo a garota ao longe conversando com a amiga.

- Não é nada demais Almofadinhas, só que ela arranhou minha linda imagem e agora vai consertar a se vai. - falou despreocupado enquanto pegava uma pena.

- Então você não gosta dela não é? - Sirius perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- É claro que não... É óbvio que não! Ela é bonita, legal, simpática. Só que é sincera demais pra mim e eu prefiro as que contam metirinhas piedosas.

- Já que é assim... - Sirius falou sorridente.

- É o que você quer sair com ela?

- Por que não? Quem sabe finalmente eu não me encontro? Afinal mentirinhas piedosas ainda são mentiras, com a gatinha ruiva talvez eu finalmente tome jeito. - falou com seu sorriso canino.

- É pode ser... - James falou sem encarar o amigo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Olá! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, bem está mal escrito por que o fiz rápido e ligeiro então peço desculpa pelomeu desleixo e qualquer erro de português, concodância e afins que eu sei que têm... Agora tchã tchã tchã meus agradecimentos as minhas leitora que não me abadonam nunca!

Miss Huyu: Ah muito obrigada por ser a primeira a deixar um comentário e principalmente por ler! E bem nem preciso dizer se você leu o comentáriozinho básico que eu deixei ou já leu o 5º capítulo de "Festas dos Cisnes" já deve sabero que eu quero se não eu falo de novo CADÊ O 1º CAPÍTULO!!?? Você sabe que te adoro né, mas isso só da vontade de ler mais menina... Mas voltando a minha fic, eu to lendo tanto mangá shoujo que a fic saiu assim doce doce e tão levinha! Adorei escrever, quer dizer ainda falta um capítulo né...

jehssik: Olha só moça já te disse para não elevar meu ego assim... rsrs. Mas que ótimo que você gostou, adoro abriri meu email e ver que que alguém comentou fico tão - feliz -, igualzinho a uma criança... Adorei fazer algo, do tipo eles não se amam, mas também não se odeiam, tão boa de escrever, principalmente por algo que você não gosta, por ser curtinha X P, mas agente faz o que pode né, bem beijos e to esperando mais capítulos de Isso é que é vida! Não me faça esperar muito! (Cobro na cara dura mesmo de tudo quanto é jeito que eu posso!)

Paola : Tu énova por aqui moça! Seja Bem vinda! Sinta se em casa!!Que bom que gostou da fic! (pulinhos de alegria) E ai ser jornalista que responsabilidade em, se for fazer que nem a Lily, pega um gato bem legal que nem o James! rsrs.Fiz o possível para o capítulo sair rápido, juro!

Prometo postar o último capítulo assim que eu escrever... Essa semana ainda (espero)

Beijos

Vampira Black

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 


	3. Amados Marotos

Capítulo 3: Amados Marotos

- Lilían Evans o que você estava fazendo com os maroto!!?? E principalmente o que estava fazendo ao lado do Black? - Nicoll perguntou alterada.

- Ah é uma históiria tão divertida Nicoll você não vai acreditar... -Lily falou risonha vendo os olhos assassinos da amiga.

Meia hora depois...

- E então você está se submetendo a ter que aturar eles para poder falar bem do James Potter? - Nicoll perguntou não acreditando na amiga.

- Exatamente, não é interessante? - Lily questionou animada.

- Lilian Evans você é louca, só posso dizer isso. - Nicoll concluiu.

- Oras é uma boa chance para fazer amizade.

- Nenhuma garota fica amiga de James Potter, as garotas simplesmente se apaixonam por ele.

- Será? - perguntou confusa.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo né.

- Ah fica fria só faltam 5 dias e pronto, ficarei livre para você!

- Ai ai só tome cuidado eles são ótimos magoando garotas. - Nicoll resmungou.

- Não se preocupe eu acho que sei com quem estou me metendo.

Depois de uma semana, de uma confisão, olhares assassinos, tentativas óbvias de ameaças, de muita babação de ovo, preocupação de Nicoll, tentativas de James de mostrar que era um cara legal e mais ainda de Sirius para mostrar que James era um idiota, finalmente o prazo havia terminado e o artigo seria escrito...

- E então já está tudo pronto para escrever o artigo? - James perguntou animado.

- Bem fiz algumas anotações básicas aqui... - Lily comentou folheando seu bloquinho.

- Vamos lá conta pra gente o que mais você descobriu Lily! - Sirius pediu rindo.

- Vamos lá 1º Hum James consegue ser bem gentil quando quer, com garotas principalmente se forem bonitas... Mas definitivamente não importa por qual angulo eu olhe ele odeia o Severus Snape.

2º Ele é muito bom jogando quadribol, não que eu saiba qualquer coisa sobre isso, mas todo mundo fala que ele é o melhor, então quem sou eu para falar que não é?

3º Você Sirius, mais o Remus e o Pedro são certamente o mesmo que a família dele, são muito gente boa, engraçados, bonitos e conseguem ao mesmo tempo inflar o ego um do outro.

4º Definitivamente não devemos nunca deixar o James irritado assim que ele acorda, porque se não ele vai ficar irritado o dia inteiro, e essa regra também se inclui para as garotas bonitas. E por ai vai...

- Espera ai, está dizendo que faço mais coisas por garotas bonitas do que por mim mesmo. - James perguntou incrédulo.

- Considerando que ao ajudar garotas bonitas possivelmente você irá ganhar algo em troca, então é só por você mesmo. - Lily afirmou fechando seu bloquinho.

- Lily eu só acho que você deveria nos incluir mais neste artigo!

- Sinto muito Sirius, o artigo é para falar apenas sobre James Potter e não sobre os marotos.

- Que pena, com certeza se fosse sobre mim seria muito mais interessante. - Sirius falou dando uma piscadela marota e segurando a mão de Lily.

- Vamos sair daqui Lily antes que ele avance encima de você... De novo! - James falou com raiva.

- É o que Pontas está com ciúmes? - Sirius perguntou rindo.

- Até parece. - James resmungou.

- Bem então parece que terminamos. Agora que já estou livre de você com licença James. - Lily falou vendo que os dois haviam se esquecido totalmente de sua presença.

- Isso lá é jeito de falar comigo? - James perguntou com a mão no peito.

- Ah fala sério até parece que você ficou chateado! - Lily comentou rindo fazendo menção de se levantar..

- Lily... - falou segurando a garoita pelo braço.

- Oi Sirius! - Lily falou alegre se voltando para o amigo.

- Eu queria ter um papo com você!

- Claro, você pode falar comigo sempre que quiser.

- Bem vou dar uma volta então... - James falou vermelho.

- Não pode ficar Pontas, afinal a Lily não pode desgrudar de você não?

- Isso era antes, a partir de agora ela é livre novamente. - James resmungou.

- Que ótimo... Bem Lily você está sozinha no momento? Digo está tendo algum relacionamento?

- Não nenhum por enquanto. - Lily falou pensativa.

Depois de ouvir a resposta que queria e sem esperar Sirius a beijou avidamente e James saiu as pressas da sala, nunca havia pensado que ia ficar tão chateado por ver Lily beijando Sirius, ou melhor Sirius beijando Lily, mas não tinha certeza se aquilo era só chateação, ao pensar bem teve que admitir que sentiu ciúmes e inveja do seu melhor amigo e lembrou que ele mesmo dera a garota de mãos beijadas para ele.

- Hum Sirius... - Lily falou sem jeito se afastando.

- O que foi não gostou?

- Na verdade você beija muito bem como a Nicoll já me falou uma vez, mas eu já gosto de alguém me desculpe. - falou sorrindo, mas Sirius pode notar as bochechas vermelhas da garota.

- Será que é alguém que eu estou pensando?

- Pode ser não é mesmo!? Com licença tenho que escrever um artigo agora.

- Lily olha só, se for mesmo quem estou pensando eu não vou me importar por estar levando este fora! - Sirius falou rindo alto.

- Então acho que você realmente não vai se importar! - Lily devolveu.

Lily correu para a biblioteca, depois de uma semana e com tantas anotações, terminar aquele artigo era moleza, tinha tantas coisas para dizer que Agnes provavelmente partiria o artigo nomeio por causa do tamanho, mas ela que se virasse, agora tinha que colocar tudo o que sabia sobre James Potter, e agora escrevia mais empolgada ainda sobre aquele garoto que não era magnifico e muito menos brilhante, mas com certeza era o que ela gostava. Depois de algumas horas escrevendo direto, ficou satisfeita com o resultado, não era uma biografia, mas com certeza suas fãs ficariam felizes e com todo este ânimo de dever cumprido correu até a sala do jornal para entregar seu novo artigo sobre James Potter.

- Agnes eu tenho uma coisa para... Des... Desculpe... - Lily falou vermelha vendo o casal se agarrando.

- Lily... - James falou assustado vendo a garota sair correndo.

Lily correu para seu quarto, sabia que gostava dele, mas não sabia que era tanto assim, sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e se achou simplesmente ridícula afinal das contas, ele nem mesmo sabia antes de sua existência e não seria por causa de uma semana ridícula que isso agora mudaria, nem era sua amiga quem dira qualquer outra coisa, como se sentia estúpida por pensar que ele pudesse estar interessado nela.

- Lily te vi correndo, nossa isso é tão raro, você é tão preguiçosa... - comentou rindo - O que houve? - perguntou assustada vendo a cara pálida da amiga.

- Nicoll eu sou tão burra... Burra burra burra burra!

- O que houve Lily?

- Houve que eu fiz a maior burrice da minha vida.

- E o que foi além de ter beijado Sirius Black?

- Eu me apaixoneipor James Potter.

- é está certo não é uma coisa muito normal estar apaixonada por um e beijar outro...

- Não é isso, segue minha linha de pensamento pelo amor de Deus!

- Eu sei tudo o que se passa na sua cabeça Lily, você simplesmente acha que ele nunca olharia para você, mas está muito errada porque qualquer um via nos olhos dele que ele está totalmente caido por você!

- Pois então estes brilhos estão é o cegando, por que ele estava se agarrando com uma garota qualquer por ai no corredor...

- Que? Por essa eu não esperava... Realmente achava que ele estava gostando de você Lily, de verdade mesmo.

- Pelo visto eu não sou a única burra por aqui. - falou enxugando uma lágrima que teimava em correr pelo seu rosto.

- Que tal comermos sorvete até sair pelas orelhas? -Nicoll perguntou fazendo carinho nos cabelos ruivos da amiga.

- Igualzinho fizemos quando você levou um fora do Sirius?

- Igualzinho... Vamos eu sei que você não quer ficar aqui cheia de dor de cotovelo, você é Lilian Evans! Vamos se anime.

- Não consigo a único coisa que eu penso é ele me fazendo rir, ajeitando meus cabelos e ... - falou fungando.

Enquanto isso no quarto dos meninos...

- Que cara é essa James? - Sirius perguntou se afundando na cama.

- E ai como foi com a Lily? - perguntou mal humorado - Parece que não foi muito demorado convence-la já que eu dei de cara com ela...

- Ah ela beija muito bem cara você nem imagina...

- Que ótimo saber... - resmungou vermelho deixando trasparecer sua frustração.

- É realmente uma pena ela ser tão sincera, sabe o que ela disse?

- O que? - perguntou de má vontade.

- Que eu beijo muito bem...

- É mesmo é?

- É mas que ela gosta de outra pessoa, por isso não poderia ficar comigo... Acredita levei meu primeiro fora!

- O que? - perguntou surpreso.

- Eu realmente gostaria de saber o que você ainda está fazendo aqui!? Vai logo atrás dela cara!

James pegou o mapa, mas assim que saiu do salão comunal viu que não precisaria dele, logo viu os cabelos da ruiva virando o corredor, entrou em uma passagem secreta que sempre usava para cortar caminho e logo estava entrando na frente da garota lhe dando obviamente um susto.

- Ah Lily eu queria falar com você! - James falou nervosamente.

- Desculpe James, mas estamos indo para uma seção de desistoxicação me desculpe. - Nicoll falou rapidamente sentindo que amiga não conseguia falar nada.

- Nicoll eu realmente tenho que conversar com ela agora...

- Tudo bem Nicoll... Depois eu te encontro lá. - Lily falou soltando um sorriso forçado que Nicoll conhecia muito bem.

- Okay, mas... Ta fica ai. - falou suspirando.

- Pronto, pode falar.

- Você está chateada?

- Ah é só que eu me dei conta de que sou muito, muito, muito burra, então fiquei aborrecida comigo mesma, nada demais.

- Eu não acho que você seja burra... Na verdade é uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que eu conheço.

- Mais o que você queria falar de tão importante?

- Será que poderiamos ir para algum lugar melhor? - falou vendo vários alunos passando por eles.

- Bem, exatamente aonde?

- Que tal nessa salinha vazia? - James perguntou olhando para a sala ao lado.

- Nossa que providencial. Devo me sentar?

- Não é nada de tão grave assim.

- Então pode falar.

- É que... Bem o Sirius me contou o que aconteceu.

- Sei te falou que me beijou.

- Exatamente.

- E o que é que tem?

- Ele me disse outra coisa também.

- Que levou o primeiro fora da vida dele?

- Que você já gostava de outra pessoa.

- Já não gosto mais.

- Não?

- Acho que já estou apaixonada por ele... Mas fazer o que né!? - falou com o olhar triste.

- Hum... - resmungou e não sabia se era bom ou ruim afinal ela poderia estar gostando de qualquer pessoa, era impossivel ela gostar dele só por que andaram juntos por uma semana, apesar de que para ele não ter sido tão impossível assim.

- Me desculpe, eu não fiz por mal...

- Pelo que você está se desculpando agora? - perguntou esqucendo de seus pensamentos.

- Por hoje de tarde, você e a Agnes acho que atrapalhei tudo...

- Ah que nada você me salvou! Eu fui lá tentar convencer ela a publicar o novo artigo e ela simplesmente se pendurou no meu pescoço!

- James... Você é um péssimo mentiroso.

- Tanto assim é? Eu só fiquei com ela por que estava com raiva...

- Raiva de quem?

- De mim mesmo por ser tão idiota.

- É uma atitude muito burra ficar com alguém que você não gosta só para diminuir sua insatisfação.

- Eu já te disse que você é sincera demais né?

- Prefiro ser.

- Se eu te perguntar uma coisa então você não vai poder mentir...

- Pergunte. - Lily falou sentindo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

- Você gosta de mim?

- Não... - James sentiu seu estômago afundar - Eu te amo...

James viu os olhos de Lily brilhar, seu rosto corar violentamente e gostou ainda mais daquela menina que até poucos dias atrás nem ao menos conhecia, amou cada um de seus trejeito a encarava estupefato pensando em como poderia ter ficado com Agnes se era tão óbvio que pela 1º vez na vida estava gostando de alguém de verdade.

- Eu sei que você não gosta muito do que eu digo, mas... - Lily balbuciava nervosamente vendo que o garoto tinha ficado espantado com sua declaração.

- As verdades mesmo as mais cruéis sempre ficam mais bonitas ditas pela sua boca... - murmurou olhando dentro daqueles olhos verdes que o encantava e a beijou selando aquele recém descoberto amor.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°FIM°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ah espero que vocês tenham gostado da ficzinha! Adorei escrever! Amei as rewieus!!

Aeon: Moça eu vou te dizer na boa mesmo, que eu nem sei que fic é essa que você me falou... A autora que vos escreve mal tem tempo para escrever quanto mais para ler... Só leio as fics das minhas amigas leitoras e cobro na maior cara dura se você for ler outra fic minha... rsrs Mas muito obrigada por ler e gostar da minha fic e viu eu tentei corigir o que você me disse nesse capítulo, agora se ainda escapou algum erro me desculpe,mas eu não reviso minhas fics antes de postar rsrs... Valeu pela força!

Thaty: Que bom que gostou dessa também! Você nunca me abandona né! Muito obrigada! Outra coisa nada haver com isso, não to te encontrando no orkut de jeito nenhum... snif snif

Cah Weasley: Postei o mais rápido que pude, já viu como eu to meia doida né... rsrs.Mas é ótimo saber que você também gostou tanto dessa fic obrigada! Agora Festa dos Cisnes só sexta feira!

Paola: Ah você sabe né não tem como o James não gostar da Lily rsrs. Me desculpe vocÊ deve estar querendo me esganar por eu ter demorado a atualizar, mas a minha faculdade me perturba até nas minhas férias... Ah e o Sirius é tudo de bom né! Espero que tenha gostado!

Obs: Para quem enviar rewiew para o último capítulo eu vou responder por email, mas também vou agradecer muito na minha outra fic "Festa dos Cisnes", então para quem quiser ler meus agradecimentos duas vezes utilizo essa chantagem rsrs.

Beijos

Vampira Black

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 


End file.
